


The Duke and the Count

by Umbr_el_on



Series: Summer Nights in Hrym [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Top Hubert von Vestra, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: “Does someone need to put the Duke in his place?” Hubert challenged, a smug expression on his face.“As if you could,” Felix snapped, his instinct to fight pushing past his plan to indulge.Felix was pinned back against the rocks with his arms above his head in an instant. Felix whined and squirmed, aware all at once of how his cock was bulging in his suit. Hubert looked entirely unaffected, despite his suit being even more fitted. Felix clenched his teeth in irritation.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Summer Nights in Hrym [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112483
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52
Collections: Tofis Fave Reads





	The Duke and the Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiesFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/gifts).



Felix was just beginning to question how, precisely, he’d found himself here, pressed against a rock in a cove on the beach with Hubert flush against him, when he felt the sharp pain of teeth on his bottom lip. Felix hissed and pulled back, ignoring the fact that he was already half-hard in his swimsuit. Fixing Hubert with a glare, Felix was met with a provocative chuckle.

“Am I too much for you, Duke Fraldarius?” Hubert asked, a mixture of taunting and sneering.

Felix scoffed, but refused to honor the jab with further response. Hubert cocked his head and studied Felix. The only sound that surrounded them was the distant waves as they stared each other down. Felix felt himself warming up under Hubert’s level gaze, far beyond what he knew the sun would do. That heat sparked into a gentle flame when Hubert leaned in, mouth just brushing against Felix’s ear.

“Strange, I’d expected you to leave,” Hubert whispered, voice raspy and awed.

Felix gulped. He _should_ have left. In fact, he never should have let Hubert drag him away to begin with. Then again, it was damn near impossible to ignore the harsh, hungry glares they’d been exchanging the entire time they were at this dreadful beach party. Yet, here he was, burning from the inside out and getting more desperate by the second. Daring one more glance to the side and satisfied by the seclusion of the cove, Felix forcibly cut himself loose.

In an equal parts dramatic and natural gesture, Felix slid down the rock and kneeled in front Hubert.

Hubert threw his head back and laughed as Felix clenched his hands into fists. Turning his gaze down, Felix instead found himself looking at Hubert when a hand grabbed his chin and forced it up.

“I see. Pitiful, that you’re to be such a prominent figure when you’re so ready to give yourself away.” Hubert’s smile was dangerous, making Felix shudder.

Hubert ran a tantalizing thumb over Felix’s bottom lip before withdrawing his hand. Felix leaned after it before freezing when he realized what he was doing. Hubert chuckled once more before he joined Felix on his knees.

“Does someone need to put the Duke in his place?” Hubert challenged, a smug expression on his face.

“As if you could,” Felix snapped, his instinct to fight pushing past his plan to indulge.

Felix was pinned back against the rocks with his arms above his head in an instant. Felix whined and squirmed, aware all at once of how his cock was bulging in his suit. Hubert looked entirely unaffected, despite his suit being even more fitted. Felix clenched his teeth in irritation.

“As you can see,” Hubert hissed, “I could handle this all day. You, on the other hand, are acting like you’ll die without getting cock.”

Hubert leaned forward and nipped along Felix’s jaw. Felix let his head roll back, his hair catching on the rough stone as he groaned. He pressed his head back harder when Hubert slipped one of his legs between Felix’s, rubbing against his cock. Felix thrusted his hips closer, seeking more, but Hubert pulled his leg back and stood up. When Felix went to follow, Hubert stopped him with a firm hand on each shoulder.

“What’s your problem? I thought you wanted to ‘put me in my place,’” Felix tried to sound sharp, but his question came out like a whine instead.

“You’re not getting anything more until you see to me, like a good little slut.”

Felix glared at Hubert, still flat in his swimsuit. Blushing and closing his eyes after glaring at Hubert, Felix pressed his mouth against Hubert’s groin and kissed around. He could feel Hubert studying him, and it turned the gently flickering flame in Felix’s gut into a roaring fire.

“A peculiar moment, for a Duke to be on his knees for a Count by choice. What would your friends think if they saw you like this? Desperate for cock, and mine no less?” Hubert curled his scarred fingers into Felix’s hair.

Felix felt Hubert hardening under his mouth and focused his attention there. The heat and determination to see this small task through, spared Felix from thinking about his own painful hardness, which was a long way from being helped. Knowing he would have to wait only made him more eager.

Felix yelped in surprise when Hubert pulled his face away, just as Hubert seemed to be fully aroused. With his other hand, Hubert pulled his suit down to rest above his knees. His cock, slender and long, made Felix lick his lips and squirm. Hubert’s only response was a growl before he pulled Felix closer. Opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, Felix let it happen. He was stopped when there was little more than an inch between Felix’s mouth and Hubert’s cockhead.

“Beg for it, like the whore I know you are.”

Felix glanced up at Hubert, hesitant to comply. Hubert didn’t back off; he simply waited, looking down expectantly at Felix as his dark hair fell around his face. The shadows made his pale green eyes piercing, and Felix felt his own cock leaking, leaving a damp spot on his now dry swimsuit. When Hubert’s eyes flickered down towards that damp spot, Felix knew another round of dirty talk was inevitable. He rolled his eyes and braced for it.

“You should really learn when to give in, Fraldarius.”

“I’ll beg on one condition,” Felix whispered, throat tight.

“You’re in no position to bargain, but go ahead.”

“If I do this, we take this to the end. Is that a deal?”

Hubert laughed. “You get one look at my cock, and you’re already worried about–”

“I asked if that was a deal,” Felix interrupted.

Hubert tightened his grip in Felix’s hair and set his cock on Felix’s lips. “It’s a deal.”

Felix took a deep breath to think before he started. “Please let me taste you, Count Vestra. I need your cock in my mouth. I need to know how it feels. I’ll be good.”

As soon as he was finished, Felix parted his lips and took Hubert’s tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, savoring the taste of Hubert’s precome and the feel of his warmth. Felix gave a few clumsy bobs of his head, trying to work his way down Hubert as well as he could. He’d only given a few blowjobs before, messy and drunk that did little to offer experience. Still, Hubert seemed to be enjoying himself, judging by the way his chest was flushed and his head was tipped back.

“Such a slut, and yet so inexperienced,” Hubert said breathlessly, “you’ve just been waiting for someone to use you.”

Felix whined around Hubert’s cock. He brushed his teeth against the sensitive skin a few times before relenting once more. Felix couldn’t decide if he wanted to glare or flutter his eyelashes at Hubert.

“Let me use you. I know you’re too proud to let anyone else give you what you need. Tap the back of my knee if you need me to stop.” Hubert didn’t wait to get a response before he started thrusting into Felix’s mouth.

Felix choked around the first few thrusts, but soon relaxed his throat and gave himself to having his face fucked. Every jerky motion made him tense up, desperate for the same movements to be inside of him.

“Fuck, you’re filthy. Drooling all over yourself and soaking yourself in precome while you sit in the sand. Just a body for me to pleasure myself with, nothing more,” Hubert jeered.

After a few more thrusts, Hubert pulled away and let go of Felix’s hair. Felix felt unsteady after the change, used and consumed one second and then, left alone and cold the next. He swayed where he sat, coming back into focus and realizing his cock _hurt_.

“Hubert,” Felix growled, legs shaking as he pushed loose strands of hair back behind his ears.

“Soon. Prep yourself,” Hubert said, pausing to let Felix look up before tossing him a vial of oil.

Felix didn’t stop to question why Hubert had oil with him. Instead, Felix scrambled up onto the rocks and settled onto his back to start before he lost his nerve. Slipping his swimsuit down just enough to expose himself, Felix gasped at the cool air and oiled up his fingers. Felix went straight for sliding his first finger in, spurred on by the wet sounds of Hubert jerking himself a few feet away.

“That looked easy for you, Fraldarius. Practiced. Do you touch yourself often?” Hubert spoke as if this was a casual chat over drinks, not a quick fuck on the beach.

Felix ignored the question as he added a second finger. It still wasn’t enough, but Felix made up for the lack of stretch by thrusting his hand hard and fast. He practically howled when he found his prostate. Writhing on the stone, Felix looked down at Hubert. Hubert seemed transfixed on Felix’s ass, eyes dark and hungry as he worked over his whole length.

“Your body is just begging to be fucked. You clench around those pretty fingers every time I speak. You’re so predictable, it’s a miracle your friends haven’t pushed your buttons by accident.” Hubert was closer now, as if he too was growing impatient.

Felix didn’t have it in him to admit that a few of them had pushed him like this, both accidentally and intentionally. He’d never live down sharing that information. Regardless, the memories of past flings and restless nights added another dimension to Felix’s present reality. He was hot. He was horny. He was being watched. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Felix snapped and yanked his fingers out. He was left tensing around nothing, and the emptiness swallowed the last lingering threads of shame that held Felix back. “Damn it, Hubert, _fuck me_.”

Hubert purred, watching as Felix’s hole twitched again. “You’re a fool if you think I’ll do the work to get you off.”

“What?” Felix growled, desperation morphing into irritation that the unending crash of the ocean waves couldn’t soothe.

“If you want your pleasure so bad, you’ll come get it.”

Turning away, Hubert walked to the other side of the cove and sat down on a low rock. He removed his swimsuit entirely, laying it beside him. Felix stood to walk over, but Hubert held a hand up and shook his head. Felix stopped.

“Crawl.”

“Fuck you.”

“You have to crawl over here for that.”

Felix’s face burned with shame and frustration as he relented, dropping first to his knees and then onto all fours. He drug himself through the sand towards Hubert with a scowl, cock bouncing against his stomach and leaking precome. He didn’t expect to last long. When Felix finally made it to Hubert’s feet, he was rewarded with a hand under his chin.

“Good boy,” Hubert goaded.

Felix rose to his feet and started to climb into Hubert’s lap. Once again, his movement was stopped. Hubert took Felix by the waist and spun him around, loosening what was left of Felix’s ponytail. With Hubert at his back, Felix allowed himself the luxury of biting his lip.

“You are not my lover, Fraldarius. You’re a slut that’s lucky I’m allowing you this much. Now, show me just how thankful you are and listen.” Hubert moved his hands to Felix’s hips, holding him so hard it would likely bruise.

After a few seconds of quivering in Hubert’s grip, Felix felt himself being tugged backwards. He sighed when Hubert’s cock pressed against his entrance. That sigh blossomed into a moan when Hubert pressed inside, and then into a shout when Hubert kept going without pause. His eyes fluttered shut, and Felix was thankful Hubert couldn’t see his face.

It took all of about two seconds for Hubert to fill Felix with his cock. Felix was squeezing hard, the sudden intrusion overwhelming but welcome. He had only a beat to process how far Hubert reached before he was being pulled up again.

“Shit,” Felix hissed, feeling heat pooling in his gut.

“If you come before I give you permission, all of this ends,” Hubert threatened.

Slamming Felix back down, Hubert released his grip. Felix continued the pace Hubert had established, his eyes watering as he fought down his building orgasm. Felix swore Hubert was rearranging his guts with how deep he went, but the fullness was intoxicating.

“Watching how you grip me is intriguing. I think I could push you more, make you cry and plead for my cock properly. Next time, perhaps,” Hubert grunted, and Felix could hear the smirk on his face.

The suggestion of a next time pushed Felix into a new gear. Crying out, Felix fucked himself aggressively and savored the friction of Hubert’s length, unyielding and hot against Felix’s prostate. As much as his legs felt weak beneath him, Felix would sooner faint from the heat than miss out on making the most of whatever was going on with Hubert.

Then, Hubert came unannounced. He flooded Felix with spend, cock twitching with every gush. Hubert groaned and grunted through his orgasm. The sensation of Hubert coming inside him was dizzying, Felix’s legs growing weaker as sweat dripped down his back. His orgasm was so close, hurtling towards him with every inch of cock he took. He started to stutter as the tension in his body frayed.

“No,” Hubert snapped, holding Felix down by his hips.

“Fuck,” Felix wailed out of anger, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched his throbbing cock dribble precome. “Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

Felix whined like he was on the verge of a temper tantrum. Hubert chuckled, moving one hand to squeeze Felix’s ass just hard enough to hurt. The other hand did the same, and then Hubert shoved Felix onto his hands and knees. He followed, somehow keeping himself deep inside Felix as they moved. As soon as Felix was semi-stable, Hubert started to pound into him. Somehow, he felt just as hard as he’d been before he came.

“You can’t even fuck yourself right. You have no control. You let your cock take over your actions, and let it have a fit when it doesn’t get what it wants. I have to teach you how to wait your fucking turn.” Hubert punctuated his words with sharp thrusts.

Felix slumped down, letting his chest touch the sand while he stuck his ass up. Hubert claimed it with every thrust, squeezing it whenever he wasn’t tugging Felix back to meet him. Felix let noises stream freely from his mouth and clamped down hard, fighting down another building wave of pleasure. It felt like his orgasm was choking him in its attempts to escape, filling his stomach and chest until all that remained was tension and heat.

“Not yet,” Hubert reminded, continuing his brutal pace.

Felix sobbed, finally breaking. “Please Hubert, let me come. My cock hurts and I feel so full and you’re so deep. Please, I can’t take it anymore.”

“Tell me what you are,” Hubert rasped.

“I’m a whore, your whore, Count Vestra. Please–” Felix panted, voice cut off as his entire body went rigid from the strain of being good.

“Come for me, Fraldarius. _Now_.”

Felix shattered into pieces the moment he processed Hubert’s permission. He came so hard he couldn’t scream, his mouth hanging open but silent, as he milked Hubert’s cock and went limp. When he felt another round of seed spill from Hubert and leak down his thighs, Felix’s vision went white. Felix’s come soaked into the sand, spurt after spurt drying him up as he rode out the aftershocks. It felt like he was lost in an orgasm forever, the delay pushing him past his supposed limits. When it finally came to an end, Felix felt like he could pass out.

The squelch of Hubert pulling out reminded Felix of how deliciously used he was. Humming, Felix let himself lay in the sand, the warm sun on his back. He could hear Hubert shuffling around behind him. Rather than walk away like Felix had expected, Hubert pulled Felix’s swimsuit back into place and sat down in Felix’s line of sight. He already had his swimsuit back on, too.

Felix tried to ask what he was doing, but all that came out was a garbled noise.

“It would be irresponsible to leave you like this. I will wait until you’ve gathered yourself enough to return to the party.” Hubert had the audacity to _smile_ at Felix, a handsome expression that Felix knew he’d appreciate when he wasn’t so fucked out.

At ease knowing he wouldn’t lay here sleeping until he burned to a crisp, Felix let his eyes slip shut. He thought he heard Hubert laugh, but the sound was distant as Felix drifted off into much-needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
